superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Yourself a College Girl (1964 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Get Yourself a College Girl" * Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * With The Voice Talents of: ** Mary Ann Mobley as Teresa 'Terry' Taylor ** Joan O'Brien as Marge Endicott ** Nancy Sinatra as Lynne ** Chris Noel as Sue Ann Mobley ** Chad Everett as Gary Underwood ** Willard Waterman as Senator Hubert Morrison ** Fabrizio Mioni as Armand ** James Millhollin as Gordon ** Paul Todd as Ray ** Donnie Brooks as Donnie * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Ruth Wright, Betty Gossin * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer, Jr. * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Camera: Ed Austin * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * Music: George Bruns * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Songs: Terry Gilkyson ** Sidney Miller and Fred Karger wrote two songs for the film, “The Swingin’ Set,” performed offscreen by Donnie Brooks at the film’s opening, and “Get Yourself a College Girl,” performed in the film by Mary Ann Mobley. ** Stan Getz with the Stan Getz Quartet back Astrud Gilberto as she performs “The Girl from Ipanema.” ** The Rhythm Masters perform “Beat Street Rag.” ** Jimmy Smith with The Jimmy Smith Trio perform “Comin' Home Johnny” and the instrumental "The Sermon." ** Freddie Bell & Roberta Linn with the Bellboys perform “Talkin' About Love.” ** The Standells perform “Bony Maronie” and “The Swim.” ** The Dave Clark Five perform “Whenever You're Around,” and “Thinking of You Baby." ** The Animals sing “Blue Feeling” and “Around and Around.” * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute, Jack Dumont · Saxophone * Singer: Nancy Sinatra * Story: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams * Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: Walt Peregoy * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Art Direction and Production Design: Ken Anderson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Co Producers: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Larry Roemer, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Cast * Mary Ann Mobley as Teresa 'Terry' Taylor * Joan O'Brien as Marge Endicott * Nancy Sinatra as Lynne * Chris Noel as Sue Ann Mobley * Chad Everett as Gary Underwood * Willard Waterman as Senator Hubert Morrison * Fabrizio Mioni as Armand * James Millhollin as Gordon * Paul Todd as Ray * Donnie Brooks as Donnie * Hortense Petra as Donna, the Photographer * Dorothy Neumann as Miss Martha Stone, Dean of Wyndham College * Marti Barris as Secretary * Mario Costello as Bellboy * The Standells as The Standells * The Dave Clark Five as Themselves * Percy Helton as Senator's chauffeur * Stan Getz as Himself * Astrud Gilberto as Herself * Roberta Linn as Herself * The Bellboys as Themselves * The Animals as Themselves * The Rhythm Masters as Themselves Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G